Worst Living Nightmare
by AMP32
Summary: A desperate man comes into S.P.R. looking for help at his mansion. Women keeps disappearing, and never again appears... the worst part is the ghost is targeting Mai!
1. Chapter 1

Dream~~~

'_I have to hide, he can't find me!' _ I ran through the never-ending black abyss. Whenever I would look behind her shoulder, I would only to get a glimpse of a shadow that was hovering a few feet behind me. '_He can't do this!'_

_ 'You are mine!' _ A hoarse voice screamed.

Then I started to fall…

File One…

Mai's POV

I woke up to the sensation of falling out of my desk. I quickly looked around the silent office, hoping that Shibuya Kazuya (aka Naru) wasn't around to see that I had fallen asleep on the job, again.

'_Thank god… for a moment I thought he…' _ She never got around to finishing her thought before her boss walked out of his office, deep in thought.

"Mai, tea," I started grumbling until he added, "and call the others." He then picked up a file and started scanning through its contents.

"Why do I need to call the others?" I was so confused; we never called anyone unless it's urgent.

"We have a case." And with that, Naru went back to his office.

I went into the little kitchen adjacent to the sitting room, and there I started to boil some water for the Narcissists 'precious tea.' Once the kettle started whistling, I poured the water into two cups, one for the boss, and one for his assistant, Koujo Lin.

Lin rarely speaks, and doesn't seem to like me, but I don't blame him. I did hurt him a few times (on accident) and he isn't fond of the Japanese.

I knocked on Lin's door, "Lin, do you want some tea?" He turned around and shook his head. "ok then…" I turned around and stormed out the door. _'Great, now the tea is wasted!' _

I then knocked on Naru's door. I heard a curt "come in", and so I cautiously opened the door. "Here's your tea." I walked over and placed it on his desk. "So…. What's the case about?"

"I'll tell everyone once they get here, if you even call them…"

"WHY YOU….." Before I could start to really yell at this guy, I heard the front door open. _'I wonder who it is…'_

I walked out to the sitting room, and I see Masako, a famous medium, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Is Naru here?" She asked while hiding her mouth with her sleeve. "I really need to talk to him."

At that moment, Naru appeared from his office. "Mai here was just about to call you, is there a reason why you came here?"

"Why yes, there was a man that talked to me yesterday, and he seemed in a hurry. Do you know the name Watanobi Kenji?" She took a deep breath before continuing, "He asked if I knew where your office was."

"Yes, as a matter of fact he called me this morning, trying to set up an appointment; he only described some of the issues that has been happening around his home." Naru then shut his file and looked at Masako, "He is supposed to be coming soon, that's why I want Mai to call everyone and have them meet us here to discuss this case."

"Ok, ok! I'll call them right now!" I hurried to the phone to call Takigawa Houshou, a former monk; Matsuzaki Ayako, a self-centered shrine maiden; and John Brown, a priest from Australia. They aren't regulars here at S.P.R. (Shibuya Psychic Research) but they would help us anytime we asked.

Just then I heard a meek voice "Hello? Is this Shibuya Psychic Research, I called earlier."

And so it begins…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Ghost Hunt! (wish I do) :D

Recap~~~

Just then I heard a meek voice "Hello? Is this Shibuya Psychic Research, I called earlier."

Present~~~

Ignoring the task I was just asked, I went to go greet the man at the door. The man was tall, with broad shoulders, and dark features. Behind him, a boy around 17 looked like a small, younger version than the man in front of him. He glanced around the office before he trained his eyes on me.

"And who are you, M'lady?" he asked with a sly grin, "my name is Watanobi Kousuke, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um… Taniyama Mai." I instantly knew that the man in front of him was the guy that called earlier. "I'll go get my boss."

I hurried to Naru's office, trying to ignore the eyes that were staring at the back of my head. Kousuke-san really creeps me out. I knocked on the door, "Naru, clients here!"

I then went into the kitchen to make tea. When I came back to the sitting room, I saw Naru, Lin, Masako, and the Watanobis' already discussing the case. I set down the tea, and went to go make some calls.

I decided to call bou-san (takigawa's nickname) " 'Ello?" I heard a voice on the other line.

"Bou-san, we have a case, meet at the office in an hour." I then hung up. I did the same to Ayako and John.

I came back to the sitting room to find it with only Naru, Lin, and Masako. They were in a conversation, probably about the case. I went back to my desk to finish the neglected files I had forgotten about earlier. Then I heard the door open, and a couple of bickering noises fill the room.

"LADIES FIRST!" I heard Ayako yell. "be a gentleman! You old man!"

"you are a lady?!" Bou-san questioned. Bang! "owww! What was that for?!"

"you know what that was for!" Ayako yelled. The two kept bickering until I heard a small voice.

"Can you guys stop arguing, please?" John was cautiously making his way to a seat.

"now that you all are here, we can discuss the case," Naru said making his way to his seat. "A man by the name of Watanobi came by wanting us to inspect his home. Over the time of nine months, items have been missing, and there was writing on the wall. Noises are heard at night, and an occasional scream here and there. The worst part is that lately, women have been disappearing, never again to reappear. Watanobi's daughter, Sakura, disappeared two months ago, and they haven't seen her since. Some of the, maids have disappeared also. None of them have ever been seen since. I have agreed that we will arrive tomorrow at ten, be here at eight." And with that, he went back into his office.

**Hey guys! Please don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer—I don't own ghost hunt

Recap~~~

"Now that you all are here, we can discuss the case," Naru said making his way to his seat. "A man by the name of Watanobi came by wanting us to inspect his home. Over the time of nine months, items have been missing, and there was writing on the wall. Noises are heard at night, and an occasional scream here and there. The worst part is that lately, women have been disappearing, never again to reappear. Watanobi's daughter, Sakura, disappeared two months ago, and they haven't seen her since. Some of the, maids have disappeared also. None of them have ever been seen since. I have agreed that we will arrive tomorrow at ten, be here at eight." And with that, he went back into his office.

Present~~~

Mai's POV

I woke up to sunshine and my phone going off. I check my caller I.D. and see that it was Naru.

"Hello?" I mumble sleepily.

"Where are you?" came an angry voice on the other line, "it is 8:15, and you were suppose to be here at 8."

"Crap! Im so sorry Naru! I over slept and I forgot to set on alarm this morning! Im on my way!" I quickly hung up and sprung out of my bed. I run to the bathroom, yank a brush through my short, thick hair, then proceeded to get dressed. I didn't have time for breakfast, so I just grabbed my over night bag and headed out the door.

I ran as fast as I can through the slowly crowding streets when I see the van up ahead parked at the office. The team was waiting by the van.

"im sorry im late!" I said, out of breath.

"Geez.. Jou-san, we were worried about you," I heard Bou-san say before I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, "don't scare us like that again!"

"Get off her now! You perverted old monk!" I heard Ayako yell. Then she whacked Bou-san on the head.

"Owww! What was that for!?" he said before letting go of me. I took big gulps of air.

"Now that we are all here, let's get going. Mai, get in the van." Naru said. I followed him to the van. He didn't seem happy with me at all.

The car ride was long, and we got there a half hour late. Naru wasn't pleased. Waiting by the door was Kenji-san and Kousuke-san already waiting outside.

"I apologize for our tardiness." Naru said. "One of my employees apparently can't arrive at work on time."

I huffed. He didn't need to bag on me all the time. Kousuke walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Long time no see, M'lady." He said while kissing my hand. Man was he a womanizer.

I looked over at the others. They seem to be trying to contain their laughter, well, besides Lin and Naru. Naru looked sort of, irritated and mad.

"Now that you are done harassing my employee, I would really like Watanobi-san to show us around the house." Naru deadpanned.

Hearing that, Kousuke quickly let go of my hand, but kept close to me. "What's up with your boss?" I heard Kousuke whisper to me. "I don't know." Was my response.

The house was a western style ranch. From the outside, it looked huge. From the front view, there was a big, mahogany door, and dozens of windows on either side. I stare at it with awe.

"Come inside," Watanobi-san said. We all walked through the front door. The inside looked as huge as the outside. "The first floor consists of a kitchen, sitting room, two bathrooms, a dining room, an office, and four bedrooms. The second floor has eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, and four offices. I set up three bedrooms for your use, and the office down here can be used for your base. Supper will be served at eight, come now, Kousuke, we have to go into town."

"Awww… can I stay with Mai-chan?" I blushed at that comment.

"No, she probably has work to do." Kousuke reluctantly followed his father out the door, "Ask the maids if you need anything." Watanobi-san said before shutting the door.

"Now that they are gone, I need everyone to start carrying in the equipment, and after that, Bou-san and Lin will set up base, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san go around and see if you can sense spirits, and Mai and John, go take temperatures." Naru ordered. "I'll go and interview some of the maids."

**Naru's POV**

After I gave the orders, I walked out and started to head into the kitchen. On the way, a maid came rushing by me.

"Excuse me," I said with a fake smile. The maid turned around, "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

"U-Uh s-sure," the maid stuttered.

"Thank you, when did all the activity in the house start happening?" I decided to start on something easy, she seemed on edge for some reason.

"A-about eight months ago," She shifted nervously.

"Could there be any reason why all of this started?" I asked.

"N-No… I have to go now." And with that she left.

I sighed, this was getting nowhere. I decided to head back to base, that is, until I heard a scream. A Mai like scream.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm trying to update everyday. Should I make pairings? I need advice. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt**

**Recap~~~**

I sighed, this was getting nowhere. I decided to head back to base, that is, until I heard a scream. A Mai like scream.

**Present~~~**

**Mai's POV (after given the order)**

John and I grabbed two temperature recorders. Since there were so many rooms, we decided to split up. I took the upstairs, while John took the downstairs.

_'Why does this house have to be so huge!' _ I complained in my head as I made my way to the bedrooms at one end of the house. Once there I set my recorder on an empty desk and looked around the room. The room was dark, and has this musty odor. _'No one's been in here for a long time.' _ I thought as I turned around to receive my recorder. But the recorder was gone. I started to panic. _'Oh no! Naru's going to kill me!' _ I started to look everywhere, but I still couldn't find it.

**BANG!**

_'What was that?! I'm going to head to base now…'_ I made my way towards the door, but as I reached it, it slammed shut. _'Why is it always me?!'_

_ 'You are mine!' _ I heard a disembodied voice cry out. I screamed, and then blacked out.

**Naru's POV**

_'I have to get to her!' _ I sprinted through the halls and up the stairs.

"MAI!" I yelled. I couldn't hear her anymore. I ran to one of the doors to my left and kicked it opened. I ran into the room. Mai wasn't there. I ran to another room and kicked that door open, and she wasn't there either. I ran to the last door and I kicked it open. Inside, in the middle of the room, was Mai. From what I see, she wasn't hurt. Behind me, the team arrived, I heard Bou-san gasp. He then went over to Mai and picked her up.

"I'm going to take her back to base." And with that, he left.

"Lin, call Eliza, we need her assistance." Naru deadpanned while looking around the room.

"Eliza?" Ayako asked.

"My sister." And with that, Naru left the room with Lin behind him.

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, my computer was being stupid. I added a character of my own. Eliza is Naru's older sister by two years. To anyone who knows about Gene, and Naru's true identity, she is in England. I hope you guys will enjoy her! Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey! Eliza is showing up this chapter… Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghosthunt**

**Recap~~~**

"Lin, call Eliza, we need her assistance." Naru deadpanned while looking around the room.

"Eliza?" Ayako asked.

"My sister." And with that, Naru left the room with Lin behind him.

**Present~~~ Mai's Dream**

I woke up in a black abyss, behind me I heard footsteps. I turned around, and saw Gene.

"Gene!" I yelled enthusiastically, "Where have you been?"

"Around," Gene grinned. "I have to show you something…"

Around me, the scenery started to change. I was in the same house, but it looked, newer.

"Get down here right now, Yuki!" I heard a deep voice yell.

I heard dainty steps coming down the stairs, a woman, about 20 came into view "Yes, Ashitaka?"

"COME HERE!" Yuki took hesitant steps towards the man. He then grabbed her and started yelling in her face. "You dirty little whore! How could you cheat on me with that filthy excuse of a man!"

"I have no idea what you are talking abo…" WHAM! Her sentence was cut off by a vicious slap to the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" With that, he drug her by her hair, she was screaming, as he opened a door and shut her inside it.

Once again I was back inside a world of nothing, Gene beside me.

"I'm sorry, but I had to show you that." Gene then grinned. "The good thing is you are going to meet someone really important to Naru and me."

"Really? Who?"

"You'll see, but you should wake up, you've been out for a while" He started to disappear.

I woke up in base, the only person in the room was Lin.

"Lin, where is Naru?" Lin turned around, and looked at Mai. He then got up, and walked towards her.

"Naru is out right now, how are you feeling, you have been out for three days?" he asked, looking Mai over, looking for anything out of place.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, but the good thing is that I had a dream."

"We will wait until Naru gets back." Lin went back to the moniters. "Rest, Everyone else ia making rounds right now."

"ok." I closed my eyes, and drifted in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of voices. I look around and saw Ayako, Bou-san, and John on the couch opposite me, and Naru, Lin, and this girl I don't know talking in the corner of the room.

"MAI!" Bou-san yelled as he gave me a bone crushing hug. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Get off her!" Ayako yelled, whacking Bou-san on the head.

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"Mai, this is my older sister, Eliza," Naru told me. I saw Eliza fully for the first time. She was average height, with long, black hair in a braid that goes down her back. She was very beautiful, with deep blue eyes like Naru. You could tell they were siblings. "She came all the way from England to aid in this case."

Eliza glared me down the whole time. I reckon she is just like a mix between Lin and Naru. Silent, but when she speaks, she is cold and unforgiving.

"Eliza has dreams, like you Mai, and can communicate with ghosts. She also has very high levels of PK, so keep on her good side, I think she is one of the best in our field, treat her with respect." Naru said, "Eliza, I need to know where the main rooms the ghosts reside in."

"I will walk through the house." Then Eliza left the room.

"Geeezzz Naru, she is just like you, that's creepy." Bou-san joked.

"Eliza is going through a tough time, she wasn't always like this," Naru said. I thought I saw a flash of remorse and sadness, but it disappeared fast, and was replaced by his usual mask that he always wore. "When she gets back, we will determine the course of action we will take towards the spirits that inhabit the house."

A half hour later Eliza came back, "All of the spirits are trapped in a single room, but one is stronger than the rest, he can move throughout the house with ease. He is malicious, the cause of it all."

"so we exercise him first?" Bou-san asked.

"That would be wise, now if you excuse me, im going to retire to my room."

"My bedroom's the first one on the right," Naru said, "make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, Noll." She then walked out of the base.

_'They must be real close' _ Everyone in the room looked a little surprised that Naru would actually let someone share a room with him except Lin, but of course, Eliza is his sister.

"You guys must be REALLY close," Bou-san snickered.

"Get back to work; I'm not interested in your snide comments."

**Naru's POV**

After all today's work was done, we had dinner. Eliza didn't show up, which worried me, but didn't show it. After dinner, I had everyone go to bed for the night. I walked over to the monitors, planning on doing more work when Lin stopped me.

"Go to bed, I'll take the shift today, tend to your sister. I'm a little worried about her." Lin said

"Fine." I walked to my bedroom. I knocked on the door, then proceeded to go in. I found Eliza in my bed, reading the files I gave to her earlier. "Eliza, why didn't you show up to dinner?"

"Wasn't hungry," She then continued to read over the files, "Why?"

"Because you need to eat!" I was starting to get frustrated, "Stop mourning, what's done is done."

"How can I not mourn? It was my fault he died! If I would have listened, and not been stupid, he would be alive right now!" She was starting to tear up; she only gets like this when we talk about Gene.

"I'm sorry," I said, walking over to the bed. I then gathered her up in my arms as she wept in my chest. "I miss him too."

Even though she is older than me, I always feel like the older brother. She was always delicate, even if she doesn't show it. Gene was interested in learning where they came from originally, I don't remember, but I know Eliza does. She was always edgy on the topic, and when Gene wanted to go to Japan, she snapped. After her little episode, she never was the same again. When Gene went to Japan to find out about our past, Eliza didn't eat or sleep for days. When Gene died, she changed.

I heard the rhythmic breathing, and knew she was asleep. I laid her down, and went to bed myself.

**Hey guys! I know Naru is a little OOC, but he still has to show some emotion, right? On later cases, you will learn about Naru, Genes, and Eliza's background. And yes, Eliza is sort of bipolar, but mostly, around everyone except Naru and Lin, she is acting like Naru and Lin mixed. Otherwise, she gets a little emotional. Naru treats her the way he does because he thinks of her as his responsibility, and she is one of the most important person to him. If you have any questions, please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghosthunt**

**Warning: Contains sexual harassment**

**Recap~~~**

Even though she is older than me, I always feel like the older brother. She was always delicate, even if she doesn't show it. Gene was interested in learning where they came from originally, I don't remember, but I know Eliza does. She was always edgy on the topic, and when Gene wanted to go to Japan, she snapped. After her little episode, she never was the same again. When Gene went to Japan to find out about our past, Eliza didn't eat or sleep for days. When Gene died, she changed.

I heard the rhythmic breathing, and knew she was asleep. I laid her down, and went to bed myself.

**Present~~~ Mai's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on our door. I looked around to see if Ayako or Masako are going to get it, but of course, they are asleep. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it to find Kousuke.

"What are you doing, it's, like, 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"I came to see you... I couldn't stay away from you," Kousuke walked towards me. He grabbed my wrists.

"What are you doing…" I was cut off when he kissed me. It was a hard kiss, filled with lust and want. "Get off!" I yelled, trying to break away. He only gripped my wrists harder, with one hand, and the other hand was slowly going up my shirt. "Stop! Leave me alone!" Tears started to leak out of my eyes. He ripped off my shirt and looked at me hungrily… then I noticed his eyes, they were blank, like he was possessed.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I can, hoping to get someone's attention. My prayers were answered when I heard a door open, and Eliza and Naru came out. Naru looked at us wide-eyed, then snapped out of it pretty quickly. He ran towards us, and grabbed Kousuke and punched his square in the face. He proceeded to beat him up as Eliza ran towards me to cover me up. Just then Ayako and Masako ran out of our bedroom. They looked at the situation wide-eyed. Bou-san and John ran out of their bedrooms, confusion plastered on their faces. Lin ran out from the base, and forcefully pulled Naru off of Kousuke. Kousuke's face was bloody.

"What the hell?" Bou-san yelled.

"We heard Mai scream, and we came out to see Kousuke trying to rape her." Eliza said. She still had her arms around me, I noticed that she covered me up in her shirt, since I chose this night not to wear a bra. "I'll take her to my room and clean her up, Noll, come with us, you need to be cleaned up too." I noticed that Naru's hand was bloody, and he has a bloody lip, probably because Kousuke got a few hits in as well. Naru looked beyond pissed.

"Fine, Lin, take Kousuke to our base and tie him up, I'll be there in a few."

Eliza led Naru and I into their room, once we got there, she went through her bag and pulled out clothes, "Take a shower, you need it." I nodded, and went to the bathroom adjacent to the room.

**Eliza's POV**

"You need to be more careful!" I ranted as soon as Mai left. I grabbed my brother's hand to inspect the damage. "Think before you act" I grabbed the first aid kit in my bag. I then started to dab up the wound. "You are lucky you didn't lose control!"

"I'm sorry," Noll answered. "I just… oh I don't even know." I looked at him, he seemed depressed about something. "When I saw him **touching** her, I snapped."

I knelt down to his eye level. "I know you have feelings for her, but you can't make rash decisions like that, it could end in catastrophes!"

"I don't what you are talking about," Naru deadpanned. "He was harassing my employee, and I had the right to hurt him."

"Keep telling yourself that," and with that, I left to check on Mai.

**Mai's POV**

As the water ran down my body, I couldn't help but think about how Naru came to my rescue. Why did he react the way he did? He was so angry. I sighed, then heard a knock on the door. I hastily turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Come in," Eliza walked in the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," I walked towards my bedroom, Eliza following me.

" I need you to tell me what happened," Eliza said as we walked into my room.

I sighed, "I heard a knock on the door, and I saw Kousuke, he said he wanted to see me, then he started kissing me and undressing my body." I started to cry. I feel so… helpless. Eliza walked over and held me in her arms.

"We should have gotten there sooner." She started humming a tune that was so eerie, yet beautiful.

"Wh-what are you humming?" I asked.

"A tune I used to hum whenever Noll and Gene got scared, it calmed them down a lot," Naru used to get scared? That's shocking. "Kousuke was possessed, I think they are taking care of them now."

"We should go and help,"

We walked into the base to see john in front of Kousuke, with a bible in his hand.

"Mai, go stand by Naru and Lin," Eliza said. I went over to the said boys, Naru grabbed my arm, and pulled me behind him.

"Keep behind us." Naru ordered. He never let go of my hand, though.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallow be thy name…" John started. Kousuke started screaming profanities, then locked his eyes on me.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!" then he slumped forward. The whole room started to shake, I heard knocking behind me.

"Ri, pyo, to, sha, kei, jin, retsu, zai, zen!" I heard Ayako yell, the noises stopped, but the lights got shut off.

**Naru's POV**

"What the…" I heard Bou-san question.

"Everyone sound off!" I yelled.

"Here." I heard John say. "Masako is right by me."

"Here!" I heard Ayako and Bou-san say simultaneously.

"I'm right by you." Lin said.

The only people I didn't hear were Mai, and Eliza. "Where are Mai and Eliza?" I looked around but didn't see them. I went to look for the light switch and turned it on. I looked around. I saw everyone except Mai and Eliza. "Where are they?" I heard Ayako gasp. She was staring at something behind me. I turned around. What I saw made my blood turn cold.

'THEY ARE MINE' written in blood.

**Hey, Everyone. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm hoping to get more reviews! I haven't been getting a lot, and I want to know what you guys think. Please Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghosthunt**

**Recap~~~**

The only people I didn't hear were Mai, and Eliza. "Where are Mai and Eliza?" I looked around but didn't see them. I went to look for the light switch and turned it on. I looked around. I saw everyone except Mai and Eliza. "Where are they?" I heard Ayako gasp. She was staring at something behind me. I turned around. What I saw made my blood turn cold.

'THEY ARE MINE' written in blood

**Present~~~ Naru's POV**

I looked at the wall in shock, I don't even remember letting go of Mai's hand in all that happened. I looked around, hoping to find some sort of clue to where they have gone.

"Naru!" I heard Bou-san say. I went over to where he was, and sure enough, there was a bloody footprint. "It disappears near the wall."

"Interesting, Ayako and Masako, comb the house again and look for any signs of the girls, or spirits. Report back to me in one hour." They nodded, and walked out of the base. "Bou-san, John, try to find Eliza and Mai, Lin and I will clean up the base, and do research on the house."

**Mai's Dream POV**

_'Why does my head hurt so much?' _I rubbed my head, and then looked around. Around me looked like the house, but again, it was newer. _'Great, another dream.' _

I walked towards the upstairs bedroom, where I heard voices. I opened the door to see the same man in my other dream, Ashitaka. Yuki was on the bed, unconscious. All around her I saw blood. Upon closer inspection, I found out she wasn't dressed, and the blood came from… in between her legs. I gasped in horror.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, _darling,_" Ashitaka sneered. "I have a special treat for you." He then left the room.

I looked around then realized. This is the bedroom I was attacked in. I saw Yuki stir, she opened her eyes, and looked at me. She started to try to choke something out before Ashitaka came back into the room. He was carrying a knife. "I'm going to pretty your face up!" He dashed to the side of her bed, and put the knife at her cheek,.

"Pl-please l-leave me a-alone!" Yuki tried to gasp out.

"You should'nt have been with that other man, don't worry... I took _good _care of him!" Ashitaka lashed out at his wife, dragging the knife along her cheek. Blood started to seep out of the cut. Then did the same to the other cheek. He pointed the knife at her eye, then slowly started to inch closer to it."I loved you, and trusted you, but you broke both of those things, and you have to be punished." he plunged the knife in her eye.

I stared on in terror. _'How can he do that to his own wife!'_

"He was a sick man." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw both Gene and Eliza.

I stared in shock. "Eliza, are you... dead?"

"No, I'm not, Mai. I was able to astral-project in you dream, and I met my brother here. You need to wake up."

**Naru's POV**

After the base was tidied up, I excused myself to my room. Once I got there, all hell broke loose. The beds started shaking, and i couldn't control my anger. "WHY ELIZA AND MAI, of all people!" i threw a lamp, and proceeded to jump on my bed and buryed my face in my pillow. _'Where could they have gone? _I heard a knocm, on my door. Lin opened it, clearly mad.

"Control your anger, Noll. You can't have those anger attacks, you can get killed! I'm aldo not happy with the fact that your assistant, and Eliza, are gone, but control your anger!" He stormed out of the room. I sighed, he was right. I needed to start to figure out what happened, and where they are at.

**Mai's POV**

I woke up to a very musty smell. It was pitch black, and I didn't have a flashlight. _'Great, I manage to somehow get targeted again.' _I felt my was around until my hands felt something warm. I jumped back in alarm. Then I heard a groan.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously.

"Mai?" I heard Eliza question. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Are you ok?" I slowly made my way over. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I was unconscious the whole time." She shuffled to me. "Are YOU ok?"

I felt my body. I didn't feel anything out of place, which was good. "Nope, I'm fine."

_**"You're awake." **_I heard a booming voice behind me. I turned around, but couldn't see anything. I heard Eliza get up, and I felt her in front of me.

"Who are you?" Eliza demanded.

_**"Ashitaka." **_I gasped in horror. He was the same man that killed all of those poor women. Then a light shone in the room. In front of us, there were hundreds of skeletons. Some looked old, while some were still decaying. Then I saw Ashitaka. He had maggots all over his rotting flesh, and gaping holes throughout his body. His eyes were black, souless. He walked to Eliza. He looked at her, then grabbed her by her hair. Eliza started thrashing, trying to get away. Ashitaka then, in one quick movement, disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghosthunt**

**Recap~~~**

_**"Ashitaka." **_I gasped in horror. He was the same man that killed all of those poor women. Then a light shone in the room. In front of us, there were hundreds of skeletons. Some looked old, while some were still decaying. Then I saw Ashitaka. He had maggots all over his rotting flesh, and gaping holes throughout his body. His eyes were black, souless. He walked to Eliza. He looked at her, then grabbed her by her hair. Eliza started thrashing, trying to get away. Ashitaka then, in one quick movement, disappeared.

**Mai's POV**

Once again, I'm all alone. I looked at the place where Eliza and Ashitaka disappeared to, but there wasn't even evidence that suggested they were there in the first place. I slowly got up, and tried to feel my way around the room. Everywhere I touched was hard and rocky, and in a circle. _"It must be a well." _I started to pace. _"If we got in here, there must be a way out." _I kept on my search for what seemed to be hours, but I couldn't find anything.

**Eliza's POV**

After I was taken by Ashitaka, I passed out. So when i woke up, I didn't know where i was. It was a small room, gray brick covered the wall, a little table by my bed. I tryed to get up, but then realized i was tied down, and naked.

_"No! This can't be happening!" _I thrashed around, trying to break my bonds. I started to scream. I screamed my brothers name, Lin's, and anyone else i could think of. But no one came. Once my voice was hoarse, I stopped screaming. _"I can't die like this!"_

**Naru's POV**

I kept my searching for my sister, and Mai. There was no sign of them in the house, so we started to look outside the property. I had Masako and John in the west side of the woods, and Ayako and Bou-san in te east. Lin and I stayed at the base to monitor everyone's movements. Yasu went to the public library to look for any blueprints of the property. Just then I heard Bou-sans voice in the walkie-talkie i gave him.

"I think we found some sort of underground hole here." I heard crackling sounds. "I opened it, it's pitch black down there."

"I have your coordinates, Lin and I are on our way. Don't do anything yet." I quickly grabbed my coat, "Lin, I think we found them."

"Eliza and Mai?" Lin looked a little uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

**Mai's Dream**

I woke up in the same room that Yuki died in. Her blood was still smeared on the bed. I lokked away in disgust. Then I hear heavy footsteps. Ashitaka burst in the room. He grabbed the sheets, and walked out. I followed him to the forest, where there was a path. Curious, I followed him, keeping a safe distance, until we stopped at a well. He lifted the piece of wood that covered the well, and dumped the sheets in there.

"Thats his way of hiding things," I heard a voice behind me, "In here, is all of his secrets." I turned around and saw Gene.

"Gene!" I was happy to see him again, "Where is Eliza." Gene bowed his head, unable to answer. I gulped. "I-is she alright?"

"Not for long. Listen Mai, I want you to pay close attention to these next few visions.

The scene changed around me. I was in the living room, and Ashitaka was sitting in the chair reading, Yuki nowhere in sight. A knock sounded from the door. He apoened it to find a young woman.

"Are you Ashitaka?" The woman then addressed herself, "i'm the new maid, Sin."

"Yes, I am." Then he led her in the house. The scene changed again to the last bedroom. Instead of Yuki, it was the young maid.

"Stop! Leave me alone," I here the panick in her voice. She was naked like Yuki was. Ashitaka sat in a corner, naked, sharpening a knife.

"You were bad, now you have to be punished." He set the knife down, and got on top of her. I looked away.

"Come on, you've seen enough." The scene changed. This time Ashitaka was carrying a body wrapped in a bloody sheet. He dumped it in the well, too. "I need you to wake up, find my sister."

**Mai's POV **

I woke up to the sound of people shouting. I looked up to the source of the sound and see familiar faces.

"MAI!" I heard the relieved voice of Bou-san. "We are on our way to get you!"

"Is Eliza down there?" I heard Naru's voice next to Bou-san. A flashlight was dropped. Gratefully, I picked it up. When I looked around, the dead bodies seem to taught me. Lin dropped down from the rope.

"He took Eliza, didn't he?" From the look in Lin's eyes, he was deeply sad, and angry. "We have to find her."


End file.
